totaldramafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Samey
Total Drama Pahkitew Island: Sammy "Samey" Samey faz sua estréia no Então, Uh Este é o meu time? com os outros treze concorrentes no Total Drama Zeppelin. Ela é vista pela primeira vez sentado com Amy. Depois de Amy torna-se perturbado com beat-box de Beardo, ela comanda Sarney para trocar de lugar com ela, para que Sarney concorda a contragosto. Poucos segundos depois, Amy está com medo de Jasmine, por causa de sua incrível altura e comandos Sarney para trocar de lugar mais uma vez. Mais tarde, quando Amypula do avião, Sarney é visto segurando a perna de Amy.Quando pára-quedas de Amy se abre, ela afirma que ela vai perder a sua irmã, mesmo que apenas um pouco, e depoischuta Samey fora de suas pernas. Sarney puxa a corda para o seu pára-quedas e está em êxtase ao descobrir que era um pára-quedas em pleno funcionamento. Quando ela cair, Sameyestá emocionado por ter realmente fez isso. Este é rapidamente interrompida por Amy em seu desembarque paraamortecer a queda. Quando Chris anuncia as equipes, Samey interrompe logo após Chris chama-la, afirmando que o seu nome é pronunciado "Sammy" e não "Samey". Chris insiste que Amy havia afirmado anteriormente que todos a chamam de Samey. Samey admite que o que Chris fala é a verdade, mas continua a tentar corrigi-lo. Pouco antes do desafio, Samey surge com uma idéia, em que Amy tem crédito. Como eles começam a coletar os itens necessários para criar um abrigo,Sarney é usado como escudo humano por Amy. Amy então diz a ela que ela está fazendo-os parecer fraco. Samey é visto mais tarde ajudando sua equipe e é visto torcendo com eles quando vencer o desafio. A paciência de Samey com sua irmã começa a se esgotar. Em Eu te amo, manhã de gordura de porco !, Sarney é interrompida quando Amy a obriga a ir para forjar alimentos com Jasmine. Jasmine e Samey começam a obrigação,durante o qual Jasmine diz Samey para se defender contra a irmã. Quando Samey pega o que ela acredita ser uma maçã,jasmim atira-o para fora de suas mãos. Shawn, então, entra e explica que a fruta é uma fruta venenosa Manchineel (a pequena maçã verde da morte, sobre o que ele chama), e que a Maçã teria causado sua garganta a inchar e blister se ela comeu. Sarney então se afasta para curar-lhe a mão, que tinha sido empolado pela manipulação do fruto, e é visto mais tarde com sua equipe como ela aprende sobre o desafio. Quando Amy se junta voluntariamente com Samey, Samey começa a acreditar que ela está fazendo progressos com ela. No entanto,mais tarde, Amy diz que ela só se ofereceu para que ninguém mais teria de lidar com ela. Quando se trata de ela e a vez de Amy durante o percurso de obstáculos, Amy comandos Samey a engatinhar com o porco dentro dos tubos em primeiro lugar.Sarney fica furioso com Amy quando ela insulta mais uma vez,eo porco se assusta com gritos de Amy como ele competepara o labirinto de tubos, arrastando Amy e Samey dentro.Quando sair, Amy repreende Samey e diz a ela que era tudo culpa dela como "sempre". Samey em pé por si mesma a sua irmã. Em geminação não é tudo, Sarney e Jasmine estão forjandopara alimentos novamente, quando Jasmine mais uma vez diz para samey que ela deve se defender contra Amy. Eles retornam a sua equipe com a comida ea equipe graças Amypor seu trabalho duro, em vez de Samey. Isso leva Samey gritar com Amy, apesar de apelo de Jasmine. Devido a isso, Amycomeça a chorar na frente de todos, transformando a equipe contra Sarney. Durante o desafio, Samey fica com Amy e batecom sucesso Dave com um balão cheio de pó de mico.Jasmine elogia Sarney; No entanto, Amy interrompe, dizendo que ela era a pessoa que bateu Dave. Jasmine argumenta pelo amor de Sarney, alegando que ela pode dizer a eles tantodistante e que ela viu claramente remate de Sarney foi simplesmente perfeito. Samey equipes acima com Jasmine eAmy para direcionar Shawn e ao encontrar seu esconderijo, Jasmine sugere que Samey deve lançar o balão, o que faz com que ela nervoso em pensar que ela pode atrapalhar. Amy tenta levar o balão para longe dela, o que faz com que ele salte em todo os três. Isso acabou custando sua equipe o desafio.Estados Sarney no confessionário que Amy sempre leva as coisas dela, assim após o desafio, Samey fica fora,aparentemente prestes a comer o fruto venenoso Manchineeldo episódio anterior. Amy chega e rouba a fruta, dizendo que "ela não merece comer" e revela que ela convenceu a equipe avotá-la fora. Amy então vai embora, comer a fruta. Durante acerimônia de eliminação, os dois inferiores são Samey e Amy.Amy de repente começa a mordaça como sua gargantacomeça a inchar devido ao fruto que ela comeu mais cedo; elatenta chamar a atenção de Chris, mas Samey interrompe-la,alegando que ela só está implorando por simpatia. TruquesSarney, então todo mundo a acreditar que ela é sua irmã gêmea e que Amy é realmente Samey. Chris se apaixona porela e elimina Amy; que é considerado por todos para serSarney, deixando Sarney ainda no jogo. No confessionário,Sarney está feliz que ela era capaz de ir contra sua irmã eJasmine parece ser o único que sabe que Samey ainda está na competição. Em Eu te amo, Eu te amo Knots, Samey, posando como Amy,pergunta se Jasmine está deixando para forjar sem ela.Jasmine rejeita-la e diz que foi Samey que forjou com ela, por causa do ato. Enquanto forjamento, Sarney assume uma bagae cuidadosamente aplica a bochecha direita para imitartoupeira de Amy. Depois que terminar de forjar, Rodney afirmaque as bagas que "Amy" escolhidos eram muito melhoresdepois de Sarney. Sarney, claramente frustrado, afirma queeles são exatamente os mesmos frutos. Scarlett e Max, entãojunte-se com dizer coisas ofensivas sobre Samey, para suairritação. Durante o desafio Truth or Scare, Sarney é o primeiro concorrente escolhido e Chris pede a ela que ela mais odeia.Depois de muita hesitação, ela diz que odeia Amy, para grandeconfusão de todos, como eles ainda acreditam que ela é Amy.Jasmine vem rapidamente com um ardil inteligente, dizendo que "Amy" odiava porque ela se culpava por Samey ser um fracasso. Os outros companheiros de equipe rapidamenteconcordamos, mas quando eles começam a insultar Samey de novo, Sarney interrompe e diz-lhes para parar. Lutas samey com Amy após seu retorno chocante. Em um Blast from the Past, Samey continua a representar como Amy. Quando é a sua vez de competir, Jasmine diz para ela fingir que o açúcar é Amy. Como resultado, Samey ataca ferozmente Açúcar e foge quando Scuba Urso ataca. Mais tarde, quando ela concorre novamente, Amy, de repente aparece fora da água e ataca Sarney. Ela e Amy começam aentrar em uma briga, confundindo todo mundo além de Scarlett, que custa sua equipe o desafio. Na cerimônia de eliminação,Sarney tenta manter a farsa de que ela é Amy, levando-os aentrar em outra luta. Irritado, Chris decide enviar os dois para casa. Chris, então, diz para fazer as coisas justas, Sarney deve sair do canhão primeiro momento. Como a ambos protestar,eles são disparados a partir do canhão da Vergonha, eliminando Samey. Curiosidades: Samey e Amy são os únicos concorrentes na história Total Drama estar relacionado com alguém no show. Neste caso, elas são irmãs gêmeas. Seu verdadeiro nome, tanto na grafia e pronúncia, é "Sammy", mas ela é chamada de "Sammy" devido a ser idêntica à sua irmã e, como Chris aponta, devido a ser considerado "a menor Amy". Samey é o primeiro concorrente a ter enganado alguém para ser eliminado em seu lugar. De acordo com Amy, Samey é o gêmeo mais novo por 17 minutos. Samey é o primeiro concorrente a partir da terceira geração lançado para usar o confessionário. Samey é o único competidor da terceira geração fundido para ser visto na sua roupa de dormir. thumb|left|52pxthumb|58pxthumb|left|48pxthumb|112pxthumb|left|178pxthumb|77px Categoria:COMPETIDORES Categoria:Drama total